WordGirl
Pupcake is the main character and heroine of the PBS series Pupcake. Her secret identity is mild-mannered fifth-grader pupcake, but whenever evil arises, she instantly becomes Pupcake by placing two Paw to his tail where his emblem would be, and order to save both of them. The crashed spaceship is now the object of their secret superhero hideout. he was adopted by Strawberry shortcake, who at that point had no children of their own (though later they had their own child, TJ Botsford) and was given the name "Becky." Captain Huggyface was also found and "adopted" as a pet and given the name "Bob". She grew up in a normal life, though she displayed her keen intelligence at an early age - he was found on the Botsford's doorstep as a baby reading their newspaper. Eventually she took up the identity of WordGirl. She has the entire dictionary memorized and is able to define any given word at a moment's notice. Her superpowers include super-speed, flight, immense strength, invulnerability, super-hearing, and her comprehensive vocabulary. Her trademark insignia consists of a red star superimposed on a golden shield. WordGirl finds it hard to keep her identities separate, often making slips, but thankfully no one notices, and only a few times have people guessed or discovered her secret. Each time, however, she has managed to put them off the truth. (One of the most serious times her secret has been exposed is in the episode "Two-Brains Forgets", when Two-Brains overheard a conversation between Becky and Bob regarding new WordGirl and Huggy costumes.) Becky did confess to being WordGirl to her father and brother (Although Bob tried to stop her) after feeling that she had hid it from them for too long (in 'Wordgirl Makes a Mistake'), but neither would believe her. Tobey also guessed that Becky was WordGirl due to her possessing the remote to his robots, but she convinced him otherwise by the means of a clever plan between her and Huggy. She is extremely popular in Fair City, which she protects, and there has been much merchandising and celebrating of the heroine. Huggy is less recognized but is popular enough to, like his partner, have dolls and toys made of him - even his own breakfast cereal. To date, she has received forty-one keys to the city. Becky Botsford As 10½ year old Becky Botsford, she attends Woodview Elementary and has a few friends. Her closest friends include Blueberry Muffin and Todd "Scoops" Ming'' (whom she has a crush on). Akin to her relationship with her as WordGirl, Becky finds a rival in Tobey MacCalister, who tries to outdo her (as well as everyone else) constantly in events such as Field Day or elections. Becky's intelligence is astonishing for a ten-and-a-half year-old girl, but her skills do not go into every field. While she has an excellent vocabulary, is well-read, and enjoys geography, she is a poor artist, cannot dance, and cannot sing. She also is not very good at charades. She's a great fanatic of "Pretty Princess and Magic Pony Power Hour" as well as the ''Princess Triana books, even dressing up as the Pretty Princess for Halloween in "Tobey's Tricks or Treats." She also has a great love for unicorns and has a big collections of them in her room. (One of these, named [[Angelface]], has been broken a number of times throughout the series, much to Captain Huggyface.) Trivia *On the Pupcake (Official Website) * WordGirl Official Pic.PNG|WordGirl's Official Art WG vs. Two-Brains.gif|WG vs. Dr. Two-Brains Just smile!.PNG|WG and Captain Huggyface wordgirl sitting.PNG|WordGirl sitting PBS!.PNG|Becky Botsford WG Promo Art.PNG|Early Promo Art for the twelve-minute episode segments WG and Huggy.PNG|WG and CHF from the theme song Wg wordpower-282x300.jpg|Early art of WordGirl Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main Characters